


An Unspoken Promise

by Argetaie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Basically fluff with a little bit of angst, Bisexual Female Character, Fluff, Implied Polyamorous Relationship, Lana's POV, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamorous Bisexual Jedi Knight, Polyamorous Character, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argetaie/pseuds/Argetaie
Summary: Lana Beniko fell in love with the wrong person. A married person. A married Jedi at that. A Jedi who finally managed to find her husband after so many years. What will happen with Lana now? There was something between her and the Jedi, wasn't it? Was the Jedi really a wrong person to fell in love with? A peek into Lana's thoughts...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little, little story about Lana and her Jedi when Doc is finally found. There's not much of a plot in there, generally just Lana's thoughts. It's nothing descriptive but there is a polyamorous relationship implied, so do not read if you don't like the idea.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Lana Beniko watched from across the room as the Jedi walked towards her, hand in hand with this Doctor of hers, finally reunited after so many years of being apart.

She loved her Jedi Knight.

She loved her kind green eyes, so alike her own before they changed, and yet so different. The joy that would light them up when she was happy and the mischievous sparkle that danced in them when she subtly made fun of one of her friends, asking Koth if he needed some time alone with the Gravestone, teasing Torian about all his giggling fans, accepting Tora's challenge and then drinking her under the table, and so on. The light humour without any intentions to cause harm.

She loved her face with its soft features, high cheekbones and pale skin. The light dust of freckles on her nose, the dimples showing while she was smiling and her thick black lashes. The way in which the heavy make-up darkened her eyes a little and accented the perfect shape of her lips.

Also her melodious voice, usually so kind and calm, sometimes a bit sarcastic or trembling with barely contained laughter. Her laugh itself, so full of glee, that was now ringing within the walls of the small cantina, audible even over the loud music, as she started sniggering loudly at something Doc had said.

Lana Beniko was a Sith Lord and yet her heart clenched painfully.

She loved her Jedi Knight.

The way her usually kind eyes could transform in the instant when someone threatened one of the people she cared about. How they would blaze with a hot rage or freeze over in a cold fury. How her irises would actually flash gold for a split second. And Lana knew that the coldness in her was much more dangerous than simple anger. She saw her fight and defeat her enemies, she saw her dealing the killing blow, though he always preferred to show mercy and offer a second chance. She was a force to be reckoned with, quite literally. She was dangerous but she also had a good heart. It was all there, in those eyes, one only had to know what to look for in them.

She saw how her face could contort in anger and a frown could mar her brow. How her kindness could easily change into distaste. How she was able to radiate the raw power that resided within her, and it was her own power, not Valkorion's. Lana saw her regal posture and charisma with which she spoke to the members of the Alliance, rallying them and sharing her confidence with the masses. And they believed in her and they followed her lead. Blasted, Lana herself followed her lead and would follow her anywhere. 

She also saw her injured and defeated. She saw her cringe silently in pain, when she though no one was looking, keeping it all to herself. She saw her suffer and cry, because no matter how strong she appeared to others, her Jedi had allowed Lana to see the real her. The broken and exhausted woman who went through far more than any of them. And Lana loved her anyway. Because at the end of the day she would stand up and fight once more for what she believed in. 

Lana even loved the scars that adorned the Jedi's body. They were the marks of her experience and strength. The one that crossed her left eye, through her brow and ending on her cheekbone. The intricate tree-like shape, a mark of a prolonged torture with a force lightning, with the silvery branches spreading down her side and half down her thigh. The three parallel scars on the right side of her back, a reminder of that one vicious animal that actually managed to got to her. She hated just one of her scars. The round-shaped one on her stomach and her back, upon seeing which always caused Lana to relive the memory of the Jedi being stabbed with Arcann's lightsaber. Lana feared losing her Jedi a few times before and after but that one was by far the worst because she had actually seen it and really thought it was the end. She remembered the panic and the rage she felt then. And so she hated that scar but most certainly not its bearer. 

Lana Beniko was a Sith Lord and yet she fell in love with a Jedi. She shouldn't have. And the said Jedi was now approaching her with her husband at her side. Lana felt her stomach sink even lower.

And then the Jedi caught her staring and smiled at her brightly. Lana tried to do so as well but she couldn't. The Jedi's eyes then softened with understanding. Lana lowered her gaze but immediately she felt the Knight prod her mind and she instinctively opened up to her. She was a Sith, she should have never done that but she was long past the point of caring. She trusted her Jedi with her life. The other woman prodded her mind again, not intruding, but silently asking Lana to look up at her. She did so and the golden eyes locked gazes with the green ones. They were full of understanding but also love and certainty. Together with the emotions passing through their connection in the Force Lana felt the Jedi's passion and a promise, an oath that she will not be abandoned. Assurance that she was never and never will be a spare. 

Lana was rarely nervous and certainly not close to tears. And she wasn't, she was not, no. She quickly broke the eye contact, though she didn't close her mind. She looked to the side and meet the Doc's gaze. He smirked and winked at her. Lana rolled her eyes, he knew, of course his wife would have told him. His lopsided smirk widened and Lana could not help but smile herself. It was a small smile but it was honest. When the Jedi and the Doc finally reached her table at the cantina they both slid into a booth with her. The Jedi nudged her and grinned widely, the sadness in her eyes gone at least for a little while. Lana huffed and tried (and failed miserably) not to smile, as her insides relaxed and she was finally able to breath deeply again. Now she was absolutely sure she could trust the Jedi not only with her life but also with her heart.

Lana Beniko was a Sith Lord and yet she was in love with a Jedi Knight. 

And her Jedi Knight loved her back.


End file.
